Hell hath no fury
by gottalovealoser
Summary: Someone From Jensen's past makes a return and he's not quite sure what they want. Jensen/Cougar, het sex, gay sex, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I pretty much have read all the Loser fan fics on here and felt the need to contribute so here I go! This is my 1st fan fic on here what can I say I LOVE to read them but am very lazy when it came to actually posting one. (yey for a new years resolution to keep!) and yeah so tell me what ya think. oh oh before I forget I don't own the Losers any of them notta zip zilch not a one. (not saying I don't wish Jensen was right here with me watching me type this that would be good times XD) I'm excited to start this adventure with every one and hope I can give every one a good story! *happy reading* :D**

The motel was cheap and that was putting it nicely, if you wanted to you could pay by the hour if you only needed it for that long. Various noises were coming from the different rooms some were beds squeaking, whips cracking, half hearted moans from a call girl or the sounds of a man getting very lucky.

"Yes yes yes" he was yelling to what seemed like the heavens. "Oh my god where did you learn that?" Sweat was starting to bead off the young hackers face. "Faster faster oh yes right there that is the spot!" His breathing became heaver and quicker. "Yes ohhhhh yeah" his feet started to shake with excitement he was close and he knew it. " Come on baby almost there faster faster faster OH MY GOD YES!

"JENSEN!" The door to the motel room flew open and a bright white flash illuminated the pitch black room. Just for a second you can make out various pop bottles, fast food containers, dirty clothes piles, knives, guns, and other supplies. Jensen also in this flash of light was caught with the hand in the cookie jar look wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"Oh man they say a picture is worth a thousand words but this one is just priceless" there was giggle in the now again pitch black room.

"POOCH! What fuck man!" The room light turned on to reveal pooch standing in the door way with a camera in his hand and Jensen sitting behind a desk with his lap top open .

"Colonel wants to know the status of OPERATION FEED US." Jensen just stared at him elbows on the table chin resting on his hands.

"The Pooch is hungry man the Pooch needs to be fed." He started to rub his stomach to further his point but stopped when he saw Jensen sitting in his chair. "Jay" He scratched his head. "I know I've asked this before but why do you." He was interrupted by Jensen from behind his computer.

"I'm gonna stop you right there starving Pooch. If you have asked it before then I will give you the same answer I always give." He stood revealing he was wearing only his boxers that happen to have the batman symbol on them.

"I like to be comfortable when I hack it's an intimate time with Hilde and I make no excuses." He smiled as he brought a case from the floor on to the table.

"Right?…. I forgot you actually named your computer " He walked into the room and started looking around. "Ahh Jensen I'm gonna say this as a friend cause I find myself concerned with" pooch found some pants and threw them at him "Please put these on now."

Jensen caught them and put them on "you're concerned about?"

Pooch found a chair and sat on it. The back of it faced him so he could lean his arms on it. "You have been with a girl before right?" upon asking the question and not wanting to piss off or offend Jensen Pooch immediately tried to reword it and stumbled on his words. "I mean anyone not just a girl could be a ... ahhh something that's not electronic?... human?"

Jensen laughed out loud "Pooch! I'm not a virgin dude or well yeah a gentlemen like my self does not kiss and tell!" he started to unplug cords from his computer and put them in the case that was on the table. "It has been awhile I'll admit this but hey my girl just banked us 20 grand and making you not starving Pooch anymore" he picked up his laptop and before he placed in the case gave it a quick kiss. "So name me a chick that can make us 20 grand without it being traced and also put into a private account that only me and in about 14 min Clay will also have access to... hummm can ya do that starving Pooch can ya?...can ya?"

Pooch put his head on top of his hands and looked down at the ugly stripper red shag carpet. He let out a sigh. "You are missing the point to this conversation entirely."

"I didn't think you could name anyone." He closed the case and put it on the floor. "Don't feel bad Pooch hell if I can name anyone?" He paused for a bit staring at the wall in front of him thinking to him self "_well maybe thats not entirely true_." but quickly shrugged it off and grabbed his jacket that was hanging off the back of the chair. "Let me know when your "lady" can do even 1/3 of what Hilde can do and then we can continue this conversation." He made his way to the door. "Besides am I really in the greatest position right now to be dating someone?" He put his hand out to the open motel door pretending it was person "Hi my name's Jensen I currently am dead and have probably one of the scariest mother fuckers in world trying to kill me AGAIN! want to get a coffee and I'll tell ya all about it." He stood there waiting for the door to respond. "See the ladies tend to not respond to you when you tell them that someone is trying to murder your ass! It's a 1st date thing I have heard it several times now and"

"Jensen shut up! That is not what I meant. Stop being so dramatic god damnit!" Pooch stood up and walked over to the door "Go and tell Clay we have money so he can buy food and I don't have punch you in the face."

He shoved Jensen out the door "Nice talk" he said as it slammed shut behind him. "Geesh staving Pooch sure is cranky when he's starving." He turned and started to make his way to Clay's room to tell him of yet another successful hack. He rounded the corner of the building and was about to knock on Clay's door when he paused. He took in a deep breath and felt it consume him, something he had not felt in a while, like a smoker who quit but then gets a puff blown in his face even if he didn't ask for it.

"That smell?" Trying to find its origin he turned and found Aisha right behind him. "SHIT!" he exclaimed.

Aisha smirked "Scare you did I?"

Jensen now slightly embarrassed he let Aisha sneak up on him tried to switch the subject. "Do you smell that?"

Aisha smelled the air "smell what scaredy cat?'

"I wasn't scared I was just caught off guard!" Still sniffing the air around him he smelled Aisha's shoulder "I think it's you." he sniffed again "what are you wearing?"

Aisha was fuming at the fact that Jensen was smelling her shoulder and if it had been any one else they would be very close to 6 feet under right now. "Are you trying to get shot again Jensen?" She exclaimed and angrily shoved past him to enter Clay's room leaving him leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Sorry" he said as the door slammed shut next to him. "Jesus tap dancing Christ am I gonna get reamed when she tells Clay." He slumped to floor taking his glasses off rubbing his eyes and squeezing the bridge of his nose with one hand trying to ward off an oncoming headache. "Come on Jensen focus!" Talking to ground like it was listening. "It's not like I make a fucking habit of going around and smelling chicks in the hallways of sleazy ass motels." He thought to himself._ It's not my fault ,you just smelled like someone I knew._ He put his head against the wall let out a sigh.

_Just when I think I'm finally over you_.

He closed his eyes now trying to put a face to the familiar sent.

**Ok so that's the 1st chapter tell me what ya think and i'll have the 2nd one up just as soon as my Beta girl is done with it, BUT it is already written so no worries there. Don't forget to tell me what ya think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took a while to get this up! I'm still kind new to the whole actually posting thing and my Beta chick was really busy BUT I STILL LOVE HER! So instead of posting this part as two different parts i'm gonna keep as one cause i feel really bad for makin everyone wait. I would like to thank Jensen's Petunia and Riley Carbine for their reviews! These two also have stories on here which I urge you all to check out! They are very talented writers. I hope that this was worth the wait ENJOY!

* * *

"Jake?... Jake?...Jake!" A sudden pain in his shoulder awoke him from somewhat peaceful slumber. Slightly groggy he tried to take in his surroundings but quickly realized he was not wearing his glasses. His hand reached in front of him feeling like Velma from Scooby Doo "God damnit I can't see without my." he then felt them but a hand was attached to them.

"Here." The unidentified voice said handing him his glasses. He put them on and as the world became clearer he realized he was in a classroom with a long staircase leading to the only door out and no windows. There were students placed sporadically around the room. There were some students way at the top so to be as far away from the teacher as possible. Some were right in front heads up, alert, and answering every question. He then noticed the hand that handed him his glasses, it belonged to a girl he was sitting next to. She had her dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and piercing ice blue eyes with a fair amount of eye liner. She wore a baggy green hoodie that fell off her it was so big. He took a deep breath in and with that brought her sent into him.

"You're lucky professor Hamil didn't notice you sleeping again or it would have been game over buddy and then what would you do?" She whispered to him while turning herself to face the front of the class so she could see the teacher. He put his arms crossed on top of the desk they were sharing and rested his head in them.

"I don't see why you're so worried, it's not like you and I aren't going to get the answers to this thing after class anyway." He leaned as far back in his chair as he could and stretched. "Why not take a snooze here and there?" He yawned as she turned around so she was facing him and slapped him in the stomach causing him to lurch forward. "Ouch!" Her eyes seemed as if they could pierce something into his skull. "You worry too much Robin let Ol' Jakeie take care of ya." He winked at her and gave her the ok sign with his hand.

"Mr. Jenson, Mrs. Sparks?" was echoing from the front of the class. They both turned their attention to the older man. "Do either of you perhaps have something you would like to add to the discussion or maybe even answer the question?" Robin quickly jotted something down on her notebook and gently kicked Jake's foot under the table. He looked at it and then back at her, she winked at him and nodded.

"I'm waiting you two." His foot was tapping up and down on the first stair.

Jake fumbled in his chair a bit and readjusted his glasses so he could see one more time what Robin wrote down. "We have the answer Mr. Hamil," he cleared his throat and continued to answer. "New York sir." There was an uncomfortable pause as he felt the eyes of everyone in the class room on him now. "And if I may say so myself I'm really proud of the way they have cleaned up that city. The transformation is amazing it's no Tokyo but hey not everyone can have Godzilla." He heard a burst of air escape next to him and turned to see a red faced robin holding her hands over her mouth like she was trying to prevent an explosion from escaping her mouth.

Mr. Hamil finally broke the silence by asking "Mr. Jensen can you please explain to the class how New York is the answer to √28x^2y please?"

He shot a glare to at Robin who now was snickering behind her textbook. He mouthed the words 'DEATH' to her and turned back to Mr. Hamil. "I guess I'm really hitting the books tonight before that final aren't I?" He gave a chuckle at his not amused professor.

"May I make a suggestion Mr. Jensen?" Jake folded his hands and laid his chin on top of them. "Absolutely sir would love to hear it." His professor picked up a text book from a student in front of him. "Radical expressions, chapter 8 I suggest you open your text book to it and go over it before the final on Monday."

The room was filled with the sound of the bell going off. Students started to get up and leave. Before he could grab Robin he saw her jumping over desks and people to get to the door. He smiled "Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that easy."

Robin made it to the top of the stairs and ducked out the door. She blew a sigh of relief and started to calmly make her way back to her dorm room. All of a sudden her way was blocked by a somewhat muscular arm.

"I don't know where you think you're going." She tried to double back the other way but was met by another arm. "Oppsie looks like that way's blocked too." She looked up at Jake grinning down at her.

She let out a sigh. "Ok what am I gonna have to do to get out of this predicament?"

"Oh I'm sure I can come up with something." He grinned at her and placed his arms around her waist. Taking a step closer to her making the space between the wall and her tighter he leaned in and kissed her lips. "Did you know that the world's longest kiss lasted for 32 hours 7 minutes and 14 seconds?" he said with his lips still slightly attached to hers.

"Sounds like something we should try to break latter." his tongue was about to find hers when they were interrupted by a screech from beside them.

"Hi guys! Hi Jake!" she waved excitedly at the couple who were trying to get a quick make out session in the hallway before their next class.

"Hi Anna." Robin wiped her lips and stood up straight. Jake turned his head to the side and stuck his tongue out. "Hi Anna," he choked out. He straightened up and smiled at the petite blonde staring at him, then turned to Robin and made a sad puppy dog face at her.

"Jake that was so not cool what did to you in class today!" She hit his shoulder. Feeling like he was touched by someone carrying the plague he retracted his arm.

"Yeah it sucked but I'll have my revenge on the evil doer who set me up. They will not go unpunished." He grabbed Robin by the waist and swung her in front of him nuzzling into her neck.

Anna looked up at the ceiling trying to ignore the obvious flirting that was happening in front of her. "Yeah that's funny especially when." Robin interrupted her before she could finish.

"I thought it was funny how he kept calling you Mr. Jensen! He sounded like my dad minus all the military crap!" She scrunched her chin to her chest and gave her best deep man voice she could "Jensen drop and give me 20 then go clean the latrine with your tooth brush!" She straightened up again. "The whole call you by your last name just makes you sound like such a LOSER! Like that's why we have first names in the first place!" Robin then got interrupted by Anna.

"Excuse me, hi yes I was talking." She folded her arms and ignored Robin and concentrated on Jake. "So I'm having a party tomorrow and just wanted to make sure I invited you!"

Jake felt a small amount of vomit rise from the depths of his stomach. "Oh geesh ya see Anna I had plans with Robin tonight and if all goes to what I have planed we will be busy tomorrow night too." Robin looked at Jake with a quizzical smile on her face. Anna's once bright and shiny face turned to doom and gloom. "But who the hell knows maybe we can drop by but I make no promises." Her smile grew huge. "Ok great I'll see you there!" He rolled his eyes and cursed at the sky as she started to leave. He watched until she disappeared around the corner.

"Hallefuckinlujah!" he turned Robin around to face him again. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with that girl but sweet baby Jesus she is nutty!"

Robin put both her arms on Jakes shoulder. "Snap out of it Jake evil Anna is gone now." Becoming a bit more sensual and connecting her hands around his neck "tell me more about tonight?"

He placed his hands on her hips looking straight at her. "Remember when you said you knew some of your dad's passwords to his work?" She nodded thinking back to a conversation they had not too long ago about her dad's work. "Well I think with that tiny bit of knowledge and you and me at the keys we could hack it! And I mean hack it good like finally being a national comic book day good!"

"National comic book day?" she inquired. "Don't they already have that?" She tilted her head and scratched her head with her over sized hoodie sleeve.

His eyes opened wide like he said something he wasn't supposed to, but quickly went on the defensive. "It's not at its full potential! If we did this right we could change it so schools would have to close and people would have to read comics all day!"

She giggled "I'm not sure if we can do all that Jake."

"NAYSAYER!" He pointed at her. "I would expect this kind of talk from pretty much everyone else but you!" Robin hung her head down thinking of how she could crush what seemed to be boyfriends childhood dream, except knowing him it could have been his dream from last week.

"I don't know Jake I mean hacking to get test answers sure, changing traffic patterns ok, even reading the governors personal e-mail and learning about his secret love of Henti PRICELESS! I just think hacking the Pentagon maybe a bit too far."

Jake stood there speechless for a second not believing Robin wasn't jumping at the chance to try this. "I have case. No scratch that I have two reasons you should do this with me."

She stood there hearing him out. "Go ahead I'm listening." She put her hands out giving him the floor.

"Ok 1st off with great power comes great responsibility so if I do this and delve deep into the belly of the beast what's supposed to keep me from going dark side and nuking the shit out of I donno 's house? I need you to be my balance to the force! "

Crossing her arms and rolling her eyes she said. "I really can't see you nuking anything Jake but good try." She was turning to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"I have one more try!" He let her go. "Your dad would be so embarrassed if his 21 year old daughter hacked his place of employment with her loser boyfriend." Her eyes kind of lit up at the thought of this. "I mean he's what a Captain? Imagine the water cooler talk and all the shit he would have to take from his superiors?" He was desperate he knew the heavy artillery had to come out.

She let out a deep breath. "He's a General; he works for the army plans covert missions and stuff like that. I think its official title is Black Opps." She looked at him and saw his puppy dog blue eyes staring at her. _God damn it. _She knew there was no wining once he pulled out his baby blues.

"FINE geesh you win! Let's do it!" She threw arms up in the air in defeat. She knew when she had lost and there was just no point in thinking otherwise.

His head shot back up with a huge smile on his face. "We're gonna do it?" almost jumping up and down like a kid in a toy store.

"Yeah yeah, calm down now or I'll change my mind." He stopped dead in his tracks. "I'll grab Raph."

Jake snickered. "Why did you name him Raph again?"

"Do you want to do this or not? You know why I named him Raph I like the painter and feel when I hack it's a form of art almost." There was a pause while Jake kept starring her down. _Damn those eyes and their ability to make me talk! _ "And the Ninja Turtle Raph is my favorite. There, are you happy now? Can we back to the plan? " Out of nowhere he grabbed her waist and swung her around in excitement. She felt like she was on one of those swing rides her feet just above the ground and yeah its lame ride but for some reason you never want it to end. "Ya know what, fuck it we don't need a plan, besides if we do get caught my dad can't leave me in jail. Slap on the wrist and I'm off scott free."

"DON'T YOU MEEN US?" He quickly added.

"Ahhh yeah about that, you are probably gonna be cast as the loser boyfriend who will most likely end up doing 20 something years for talking me into it into this in the 1st place." She laughed.

Jake pretended like he didn't hear that last part and changed the subject "Did I leave my batman boxers in your room? Cause I can't find them and well I'm up shits creek without them."

She raised her hands above her head. "Are you kidding me? You give me so much crap for naming my computer after a ninja turtle and you hack in your boxers? There is something wrong with this picture." She poked him in the shoulder really hard.

"OUCH!" He rubbed his shoulder. "Don't damage the goods Robin geesh."

She turned and was leaving down the hallway towards her dorm. "I'll be by latter!" She turned and started to run down the hall.

"Don't forget my boxers!" but she was already gone. There was a group of girls staring and giggling at him from across the hallway. "What's so funny?" One girl walked over to him and yelled in his face "JENSEN WAKE UP!"

* * *

"CLAY!" Aisha slammed the door shut leaving Jensen in the hallway. "Clay where the hell are you? We have to talk about."

The door next to her opened up. She looked over to it and was taken aback by what she saw. Clay walked out wearing only a small white towel having just taken a shower; steam followed him as he came out. "Jesus women what's wrong now?"

She bit her lower lip imagining a scene in her head where she rips that towel off of him and smacks his ass with it. She grinned at him. For a guy she wasn't going to get close to she sure had no issue thinking/doing things to him that could be considered fun and possibly illegal in a couple of states. Clay walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and black pants. He threw the towel on the floor and started to put his boxers on while staring at her. "What? It's not like you haven't seen it before?"

She blinked her eyes a couple times finally registering he was speaking words to her. "Ummm Jensen." Was all she could get out.

"Jensen? Aisha are you feeling all right?" He asked as he pulled the black pants up to his waist and zipped them shut.

Like a safety is let off of a gun she clicked back. "No I'm not all right! Jensen! Clay its Jensen! He pissed me off!"

Clay reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out of the box and then offered one to Aisha. She shook her head no. "Ok what did he do now?" He asked putting the cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up.

She walked over and stood in front of him, she pointed at the door to their room. "Jensen is outside the door right now probably sulking like a two year old cause I yelled him for sniffing my shoulder!"

He took a drag on his cigarette and exhaled. "He sniffed your shoulder?" While taking another drag he thought _wow I think Jensen has finally gone off his rocker. _"He's outside the door now?"

She nodded "That's where I left the perv." Crossing her arms becoming more irritated the longer they talked about it.

He stood taking one last drag before putting it out in the ash tray. He grabbed his white button up shirt and put it on. "Ok I'll talk to Jensen about the shoulder sniffing? What about your task did you complete a check of the area?"

She nodded. "There are currently 15 people staying here not including us."

"He grabbed his black jacket and started to walk towards the door. "Anyone we should be worried about?"

She followed him over to the door. "Not really." He opened it and she walked through. "Just your basic everyday pay by hour people." She sighed.

"What's wrong you seem distracted?" He locked the door behind them.

"Oh nothing there was just this one girl I ran into. She was shaking so bad she couldn't open the door to her room. It must have been her first time or something. She's staying a couple doors down from Cougar and Jensen's room. Seemed kind of naive and thought I would check on her to make sure she wasn't taken advantage of poor kid."

"Oh cute Aisha does care about someone besides herself." Clay teased and made his way to the sleeping Hacker on the floor. She rolled her eyes at him and watched as he squatted till he was face to face with Jensen. He put 4 fingers to his lips and started to one by one to count them down pointer, middle, ring, and pinkie. When all the fingers where gone he took a huge breath in. "JENSEN WAKE UP!" He yelled in to the hackers face as loud as he could.

* * *

Ok! so that's it for chapter 2 hopefully i can get chapter 3 up ASAP but as soon as I this something will happen LOL! Thanks for reading and can't wait to hear what ya think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So I was originally going to make this one a tad longer but I just could not hold on to it anymore so here's a good half whats to come! Thanks to Alex Kade and JP ;) for their awesome reviews! Also read their stories "Fear of the Unknown" -Freaking addicting as crack! possibly more addicting AND "The Other Sniper"- Pant busting crush on this one if I could I'd marry it! both are loser fics and both are AWESOME! Thanks for taking the time read mine BTW we are almost at 100 LOSER FICS ON HERE! How great is that! It just goes to show you when you get great people with great ideas the possibility's are endless and right now our fandom is exploding ! ENJOY!**

Jensen's eyes shot open. He jolted back and hit his head on the wall. He grabbed the back of it and rubbed it. "Colonel?" He blinked a couple times. "You're not a school girl?"

Clay grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "What are you doing sleeping outside my door Jensen?" Jensen was moving his eyes around a lot still trying to comprehend what was going on? "Jensen I'm talking to you." Clay's voice sounded slightly more agitated than normal.

He looked straight at Clay and tried to play off his odd behavior. "Colonel I was just coming to tell you that the OPP was S-U-C-C-E-S-S-ful, we now have the green we've needed for various things like food, weapons, and maybe for your favorite and not to mention greatest hacker ever the new issue of Spiderman." He smiled at him hoping for some miracle the Aisha thing did not come up.

Clay crossed his arms. "Is that all?"

Jensen nodded. "Yep that's it I don't really need much I'm kind of low maintenance kind of guy. You know, not a lot of clutter and stuff."

Clay put his hands to his face and talked into them. "Jensen please. I am NOT in the mood for this. If you want Aisha to shoot you I'm sure she has no problem helping you out with that." He put a hand on Jensen's shoulder. "No more smelling Aisha's anything or for that matter any other random women ok?"

Jensen Nodded in agreement honestly Clay probably cared a less what the reason was as long as it wasn't dangerous or interfered with a mission at all he got to do what he wanted. Then again smelling Aisha probably wasn't the safest thing in the world to do. "Wouldn't dream of it boss I am now 100% crystal clear that Jane of the Jungle is not too be smelled and am A'ok with it." He pointed at her and winked.

Aisha threw her hands in the air and started to leave the other way swearing very loudly for everyone to hear. Clay patted Jensen's chest and smiled. "She's volatile." He turned to follow her. "We'll be back in a couple hours." He waved his hand behind him. "Try to stay out of trouble for at least that long."

Clay disappeared around the corner as Jensen took his hand and wiped it across his forehead. "Whew! Wow did I ever get off easy." He walked back to his room still thinking of the events that he believed was him actually going insane. He opened the door and saw Cougar at the table that had once had Hilde on it cleaning his rifle. "COUGAR! Oh thank god you're here! It's happening again." Cougar looked up from cleaning his gun at Jensen and nodded for him to go to the bed. Jensen Jumped and hit the mattress with his back first arms crossed behind his head. When he stopped bouncing he looked up at Cougar. "Ya ready?" He saw him nod. "Ok Cougs this time it's really bad I mean monumentally bad! First it was normal stuff like dreams, thoughts, and what not but now I smell her I CAN FUCKING SMELL HER!"

Jensen continued talking to the ceiling as Cougar listened. This was not the 1st time he has heard of the infamous Robin. The girl that one night disappeared leaving Jensen wondering what happened. Cougar didn't mind it either. He enjoyed the company of his friend and if just letting it all out made it so Jensen could function as normal as Jensen could function then why not just sit back and let him vent? Cougar couldn't help but think of what he would actually do if he ever met this girl that caused his friend so much turmoil and him lack of sleep from Jensen waking up in the middle of the night saying her name to now apparently smells? This girl messed him up and because of that Cougar did not like her.

"I don't know what to do Cougar I mean should I try and find her? I have tried before but it was very unsuccessful. She's off the grid I mean way off the grid like she never existed at all! OH MY GOD I made her up didn't I? That's it she never existed!" Jensen started to sound like he believed what he was saying. He was breathing really quickly and possibly having a panic attack.

Cougar got up from his chair and went over to the bed. He looked down at him and slapped him across the cheek. There was about a minute of silence as Jensen stared at Cougar. "Thank you Cougar I needed that." He got off the bed and grabbed the case that had Hilde in it.

"De nada" Cougar went back to the chair where he had left his rifle and continued cleaning.

Jensen sat cross legged on the floor typing on Hilde's keyboard. Jensen was about to start hacking into the FBI database for missing persons when Hilde gave him a pop up. "Spyware detected?" He said. "Oh this is not good."

Cougar stopped cleaning his gun and looked down at Jensen. "What's that?"

Jensen started to explain in a rushed tone. "Spyware is a type of malware that is installed on computers to collect information about the computer, see its habits, can lift keystrokes, and pretty much know every piece of information on the infected device. SHIT!" He continued to type and make 'gerrr' noises at the screen.

Cougar having no idea what Jensen just told him tried again. "Is this bad?"

"SON OF A BITCH!" He slammed his fist against the carpet. "Someone's trying to hack my computer and install a program that will tell them everything that's on it! That is bad cause I have mission details, account files, purchase orders, our files before they were erased from the earth, my Call of Duty game, not to mention all the shit we've got on Max!" He continued typing.

Cougar crouched next to him and looked at the computer screen. "Can you turn it off and stop it that way?" Jensen ignored him and kept typing.

"I've got you now you motherfucker." He shut the laptop and grinned at Cougar. "Cougs ya got your gun?"

Cougar grinned at him. "Of course." Jensen got up and started throwing things around the room. "What are you looking for now?"

Almost out of breath and still searching he said. "I'm looking for my gun 'cause I'm gonna need it when I shoot the motherfucker who gave Hilde this cold." He lifted up the mattress. "This type of hack had to be done within close proximity and before I shut down I traced the signal to this very Motel. The dumb fuck is here 3 rooms away from us to be exact!" Cougar turned and open the door to the room. "Hey where ya going?" Still searching for his gun _Did I leave it in the van_?

"Going to get Pooch we may need him." He pulled out a gun from the small of his back. He pulled the clip out and tossed them both on the bed. "You left it in the van."

Jensen grabbed both pieces and looked at them. He took the clip and slid it into the handle till there was a click. He then pulled the slide back and let it go chambering a round. "What would I do without you Cougs?" Jensen hopped over the mattress and got to the door. Cougar had already knocked on Pooch's door across the hall.

Pooch opened the door. "Do you have food?"

"No but we need you." Jensen said.

Pooch started to shut the door thinking it was just Jensen goofing around when Cougar stopped it with his foot and shook his head. "Someone just tried to hack my computer. They are in that room too."

Pooch opened the door cocking his gun. "Where's Clay?"

They started to make their way to the door guns drawn. "Getting your food with Aisha but we can't wait we gotta take em now."

Pooch pointed to the door and nodded. Jensen nodded confirming this was the door the signal was coming from. Pooch stood in front of it counting down while cougar and Jensen took the sides ready to charge the minute the door was no longer in the way. Three, two, one, Pooch kicked the door then hung back as Jensen and Cougar took point. They entered the room and saw someone sitting at a table with a computer in front of them. In a flash a gun with a silencer on it was grabbed off the table the figure dodged behind the bed for cover while opening fire on the three men. The bullets hit the wall blasting cheap plaster in the air. Jensen Hit the ground, Pooch was still in the hall, and Cougar dipped behind a chair. "Jensen , Cougs, are you guys hit?" Pooch asked taking cover in the hall.

"I'm not hit can't speak for Cougar though." He looked over and saw Cougar by the chair. "Cougs is good too." He put his attention back to the person taking cover on the other side of the bed. "Listen buddy you've got three highly trained guns on you right now and honestly no one wants to get, I'm sure including you, doesn't want to get shot so come on out don't shoot at us we won't shoot you and we'll all have a good day."

You could hear heavy breathing on the other side of the bed. A couple minutes went by when finally two black hoodie sleeves came up over the bed. It seemed that there were no hands attached to the sleeves at first but the hoodie was just too big. Slowly the figure stood up and as they did so did Jensen and Cougar guns pointed and ready to shoot. Pooch stood by the door and tried to block the entrance and scene inside. He had his gun pointed at the hoodied figure too. The hoodied suspect stood straight up and slowly moved their hands to the top of their head. They pulled the hood off their head revealing a dark brown pony tail. "It's a girl?" Pooch asked. She turned around hands on her head to face them.

"Jake?" she asked.

**Hey guys sorry this was a short one but hey it's something I'm gonna get the rest up ASAP though so stay patent! In mean time let me know what ya think XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! XD so we are back for round 4 who's ready? **

**First off I want to properly now thank my Beta who has made her triumphant return to the world of Fan Fiction! So thank you nir meril! XD You are a fantastic Beta and I wouldn't trade ya in for anyone in the world!**

**Next the awesome folks who reviewed!**

**Alex Kade (Fear of the Unknown) and Jensen's Petunia (The Other Sniper) You guys are the ones that keep me goin!**

**JP- I'm so glad that we have gotten to know each other on here! You already know all this though I just can't say it enough XD**

**Also we broke 100! Our fandom is the best ever! OVER 100 LOSER FAN FICS! GO US! XD**

**Ok lets get this show on the road shall we?  
**

Pooch did not lower his gun but turned his attention to Cougar. Cougar noticed this movement in his peripheral and looked at Pooch's gun still trained on the head of the girl in front of him. Pooch mouthed the word JAKE at him and shook his head in question?

Cougar looked at Jensen and watched as his mouth was moving but no words were coming out. _That couldn't be her?_ He aimed the gun at her head and watched for Jensen's sign to take her down. _If it is her then do I have some words for her_.

The stunned silence was soon interrupted by Jensen. "Robin?" He took another pause trying to decide what to say next. "Ahh what the hell are you doing here?"

With her hands still raised she answered. "Working. You?"

"Same." Acting like she could disappear at any moment he cautiously put his gun down and moved towards her. Her hands still up she watched cautiously with cold hardened eyes as he came towards her. Jensen stood in front of Robin and lifted his hand to her face and with the side of his finger touched her cheek. She shivered at his touch and closed her eyes.

"Ahem." They both turned and looked at Pooch. "Jensen I don't mean to interrupt this little reunion but who the hell is this and why is she not face planted on the ground for messing with your computer?"

Robin turned back to face Jensen. "Your computer?"

Jensen nodded. "Yeah my computer is the one you were trying to hack." She shook her head and thought. _No that's not right._ "And very sloppily I may add you're way better then that!" She looked straight at the computer on the table and he turned and looked at it. "That's not Raph?" He walked over to it and started to examine it knowing Cougar and Pooch had his back. "Wow this is really a piece of shit your working with." He turned back to her. "I take back what I said, if you got Hilde's system with this you're still as good as I thought." He turned back to the computer.

She turned and saw that the two men by the door were trained on her, she quickly decided she had one shot to make this work if she was gonna get out of here alive. Her hands still up she felt the inside of her hoodie and found two pellets. _There's no way I'm faster than the guy by the chair. He has sniper and creepy written all over him. The guy by the door however won't take a shot if it meant shooting Jake. I think? That's normally how a team works right? Speaking of Jake what the hell is he doing here? He's no fucking terrorist; he's an asshole who broke your heart but no terrorist. I'll have to talk to YOUR THINKING TO MUCH DO SOMETHING! _She looked at the gun on the bed.

"_¡Mierda!" _Cougar said as she put her plan into action.

The room filled with smoke from two smoke pellets. As the coughing started she grabbed Jensen's gun and got right behind him and held it to his back. "I'm gonna need my computer now Jake if you could put it in my bag there you might live."

Cougar now very pissed off stood right in front of them but he had no shot because she was right behind Jensen. "Let him go if you don't want very bad things to happen to you." He growled out.

Jensen shook his head at Cougar. "Ok Robin here ya go. Like I said no one wants to get shot." He picked up her laptop and put it in her bag. He then put the bag on the ground by her feet. "It was nice see ya by the way we should do lunch sometime catch up and stuff. You can also tell me how it feels to get Cougar to say more than two words." Jensen looked at Cougar and mouthed NO to him, he then did the same to Pooch. While Pooch nodded Cougar still looked like he was gonna kill her the minute he could.

Robin bent cautiously to retrieve her laptop bag watching Cougar the entire time thinking to herself _he's so gonna shoot me_. She slung the bag over her shoulder and glanced behind her then back at the men pointing guns at her. She saw the window and decided that's probably the best way of getting out of here.

"This by the way is a feat in itself in case you didn't know getting Cougar to speak that is, not getting lunch that I can do with anyone. So what do ya say Robin wanna get a coffee or something for old time sake?" Jensen asked with a slight laugh.

She pressed the gun a little harder into his back. "Do you really think this the time to get into this Jake?"

Cougar was about to step forward again but Jensen shook his head no.

Jensen cringed a little. "Well you could always spill who you're working for and then lunch or maybe your more of a late dinner person, I don't really remember?"

Robin took the gun and clicked the safety on. With this she maneuvered her sleeve to expose a syringe she had tied to her wrist. _Ok Robin now or never if you do this right you could live to see tomorrow. Then again this scary hat guy is probably gonna shoot you and probably Jake too! Hopefully he won't and he'll care more about Jake's safety then killing you. Oh man his eyes are scary. I haven't seen eyes that freaked me out like this sense I met… SHUT UP! Now or never… GO! _

She quickly threw the gun at Cougar and plunged the syringe into Jensen's neck. "Son of aaa" He fell to the ground as she jumped out the window. Pooch and Cougar ran to Jensen's side.

Pooch pulled the needle out and looked at it. "It's just a trank. He's just out not dead"

Cougar ran to the broken window and watched as a black SUV sped away. He pounded the window sill with his fist and then turned his attention back to the unconscious Jensen on the floor. He looked at Pooch. "We need to get him out of here."

Pooch nodded and they both picked him up. "Jesus he is deceptively heavy." Pooch grunted as they dragged him out the room and back to his own. They sat Jensen on the bed and then congregated by the desk. Pooch pulled out his phone. "We gotta call Clay and get the hell out of here." He started to dial when there was a knock on the door to the room. "SHIT!" They both look at the door.

"Jensen open your damned door!"

Cougar opened the door to see Clay and Aisha standing there. "Cougar where's Jensen?" He looks past the sniper and see's Jensen laying on the bed in an odd manner. "What the hell happened?" He pushed past Cougar and checked Jensen's neck. "Well he's alive." Clay looked at Pooch. "Report! What the hell happened in the one hour I was gone?"

Pooch really didn't know how to explain what happened and instead said. "There were shots fired we have to get out of here." That's all that needed to be said. "I want to know what happened." He looks at Aisha. "Aisha pack Jensen's stuff up." She nodded. "Cougar get him to the van." He pointed to Jensen still asleep on the bed. "Pooch I'll help you pack everything else." He was leaving the room to go back to his. "We are gone in five."

The van sped down the road as the group left the sleazy hotel in the dust. Jensen bounced in the back seat still asleep, Pooch drove, Clay sat shot gun, and Cougar sat in the middle with Aisha.

Clay looked back at Cougar. "Is he awake yet?" Cougar looked behind him then turned back to Clay and nodded no. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He punched the dash in front of him in anger.

Pooch looking ahead to the road started to try to explain what happened as he witnessed it. "What I got from the whole thing is Jensen's computer was getting hacked and he traced the person doing it to that room in the hotel." Clay lowered his head like he was going to regret what was said next.

There was a stirring noise coming from the back of the van. Jensen popped his head over the seat. "Man what the hell did I smoke? That must have been some good shit!" Slapping his face in an attempt to wake up he yawned as he saw three faces glaring at him and a pair of eyes in the rearview also staring daggers. "Did I miss something?"

"What the hell happened Jensen?" Clay asked

"Jensen took a breath in. "I'm gonna go out a limb here and say that me getting drugged by the girl of my dreams was in fact not a dream?" He scratched his beard watching everyone shake their heads at him. "Interesting, ok who's got Hilde?" Cougar bent under the seat and pulled out the case that was home to Jensen's laptop and handed it to him. "Thank you Cougar." He took the computer out of the case and turned it on.

"Jensen if you don't start to tell me what the [hell?] happened I'm gonna let Aisha shoot you where she originally had her gun pointed." Clay threatened.

Jensen swallowed hard. "Messaged received sir loud and clear." With the laptop sitting in his lap he stretched his arms out and cracked his neck. "Ok so the chick in the room." He paused a second. "Nope can't start there should start at the beginning that way you can see if there is some crucial piece of information in the back story that will help crack this case wide open." He paused thinking of where to start. "Ok ok I got this. Back in the day when I was a little Jensen, hey that sounds bad doesn't it I mean I wasn't little by any means it was a normal size."

Aisha swung around in her seat. "If you even think of finishing that sentence I will make it so you have no Jensen!"

Jensen jumped back in his seat at her sudden movement towards him. "Read you too dear, loud and crystal fucking clear." He cleared his throat. "I met this girl in high school. Funny story actually we met in the waiting room of the principal's office. I had thought it was funny if everyone got straights A's on their report card and she was trying to hack into school's computer to change the lunch menu to chicken nuggets every day but got caught. I thought it was the coolest thing ever cause I honestly would not mind having chicken nuggets every day I gave her an 8/10 style and originality.

"JENSEN!" they all shouted at him.

Realizing he went just a tad off topic he continued. "After that we were inseparable always together Bonnie and fucking Clyde minus the whole murder and eventually being killed thing. We went to college together and yeah that's when shit hit the fan. We, well I, decided it would be a good idea to hack her dads work." He noted that everyone was staring at him like they were watching a movie on TV. Pooch had even pulled over so he could give Jensen his full attention. "Ok well we did it successfully, kind of. We wanted to celebrate our enormous victory over the United Stated government."

Clay looked at him but didn't say anything he knew where this was gonna end. Jensen had hacked the Pentagon and got caught. The government gave him two options jail or the army. He chose army and immediately was thrown into basic training. Clay heard he drove everyone in the office crazy and instead of wasting his life in a control room his opted for onsite assignments. After a couple of those he started Special Opps training and right after he was certified he was shipped to Clay's group where he has been ever sense. He could even remember the first time they met. He went back to Washington to pick up the new communications specialist to replace the one that had passed. First thing he asked him was. "You're a loser now son what do we call you?"

Jensen then stood and faced Clay. "Loser sir?" Clay explained that his group was the rejects of rejects and called the losers. "Oh well in that case call me." He took a second to think about it. "Call me Jensen sir." Clay could hear Jensen still talking and re focused on him again.

"So we went to a party this girl we knew was having and yeah we got split up and this crazy fucking girl, Anna was her name, anyway she offered me a drink. I declined and she lied and said but its non alcoholic plus it has a funny name."

Aisha rolled her eyes knowing Jensen's alcohol tolerance was that of a new born baby, close to zero. She had seen him take a shot on time and he was on the floor and out 10 minutes later. "It was a funny name too! I mean how could I resist something called a Blue Mother Fucker? Did you know that this particular beverage contains five different types of hard liquor?"

The van stayed silent. "So I downed it and after that well the room spun a bit and I ended up upstairs with the crazy chick and Robin saw us doing something I probably should not have been doing. I didn't see her at all after that she just disappeared and left me having to deal with the aftermath. I regret it every fucking day of my life I loved." He paused a second loved was past tense meaning it was over but to him it wasn't over he had to find out why she had just cut and ran never gave him a chance to explain what happened. _That's it that's the problem I need fucking closer and what not_. "End of story. She's just an Ex that should have never ended up as an Ex ya know?"

"So you cheated on your girl friend and she's what out for revenge? I don't get it how does she fit back in here?" Aisha asked.

"No no I know nothing like that happened I swear. It was just some articles of clothing were no longer where they should have been and she came in the room looked at us and left. She didn't yell, scream, throw things kind of like I'm used to with my parents and all but she just left. I even attempted to get up and go after her but I fell down the stairs and passed out woke up with a sharpie penis on my face and a sprained wrist." He started to type on his laptop.

"So that's it she's just some girl who is now is a career criminal? What the hell Jensen? I think you're leaving something out." Pooch said as he pushed down on his bobble head dog.

"Well I mean it kind of makes sense if you think about it guys she probably just ended up working for her dad." He shrugged his shoulders continued typing.

"Her dad who worked for the pentagon?" Clay asked

"Yep"

"Jensen? What's her name? Her full name." Clay gritted his teeth ready to jump in the back seat and strangle Jensen.

"Did I not mention that?" Jensen looked up from his computer.

"NO!" they all shouted at him.

"Hummm this is probably gonna be that piece of information then." He smiled at the not amused people in the van.

"Robin her name is Robin Elizabeth Sparks. Her father is."

Clay interrupted him. "He Was General Robert Clifford Sparks! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" He turned around in his seat facing the windshield.

"Jensen you dated a United States General's daughter, cheated on her and now she's out for revenge!" Pooch shouted at Jensen. "Jesus Jensen are we dead cause of you too? Did her dad decide since you broke his little girl's heart he would just blow you up and make it look like an accident?"

Jensen hit his fists on the seat in front of him. "I didn't cheat man! I'm taking that to my grave! Besides she's not out for revenge she didn't know that was my computer in the 1st place!

"Calm it down you two!" Clay barked. "Pooch we are not in our situation because of Jensen's love affair with the fucking daughter of the general who was in charge of our OPPS."

"Thank you boss I appreciate that. I have to back up though did you say was?"

"Look it up." He continued. "We do need to figure out though who she is working for and what she does want even if it's not revenge we need to know why she was hacking that computer to begin with. Jensen?

"Way ahead of ya. I planted a tracer on the side of the computer when she was worrying weather or not Cougar was gonna shoot her dead where she stood. As soon as I get the Spy wear out of Hilde I'll track her down and we can have a chat with her."

"Outstanding Jensen I'm pretty sure this is the 1st time today I haven't wanted to shoot you."

Aisha whispered in Clay's ear.

"You make a good point Aisha. Jensen you find her and we'll talk, you are not to go anywhere near this girl." Clay pointed at Pooch giving him the signal to drive. Pooch turned the engine over and started to drive down the road again.

"Clay no offense to your me staying behind plan but ahhhh FUCK THAT! I am so going with you guys. That's not even an option!"

Clay turned around in his seat and looked at Jensen. "Find her then we'll talk."

Jensen accepted that and started to type furiously on Hilde as they drove down the road looking for another place to stay.

**I'm gonna get chapter 5 up here I PROMISE by Tuesday!**

**Tell me what ya guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I'm two hours late that's OK cause I still got it up! GO ME! XD**

**Thanks to my Beta nir meril! EVEN though I went a little rogue and did a chunk not properly beta tested I think you'll like it ;D**

**JP- what can I say lol hope you like it too! CC IS COMING! AHHHHHHHHHHHH SO EXCITED! XD  
**

**Jensen's Petunia (The Other Sniper) READ IT! plus the epilogue is coming ! XD**

**Alex Kade (Fear of the Unknown) I'm not as evil as her! but her story is great so READ IT!**

**There are so many great fics out there and I get this collective vibe from everyone! We (The Losers fandom) are the greatest fandom EVER! That's right I said it! XD  
**

"SHIT! Shit shit and more fucking shit!" Robin paced the room of her hotel watching as the computer she used to hack Jensen's transferred all of it's data to Raph. "This is fanfuckingtastic! What in the HELL was he doing there?" She continued to wear holes in the carpet. "It's only been what five six years since I've seen him?" She continued pacing. "Which I'm totally over by the way!" _Great Robin your talking to yourself again, well no your not really talking to your self it's more like an out loud conversation with the only person in the room_. "Argh! Stupid Jake with his stupid being there and his stupid computer!" She fell on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "With his stupid glasses, and his form fitting t-shirts, and his arms." Her voice calmed down as she continued to talk to the ceiling. "and his voice, and those unbelievable blue eyes."

The computer made a noise signaling the transfer was complete. She sat straight up and blinked a couple times coming out of her trance she had put her self in. Normally she would just store the files on a memory stick and hand them over when she was debriefed but this time was different. She took Raph and put him under the bed. She opened up the 1st computer and looked at the files originally taken from Jensen. "Purchase orders for small arms, account numbers." _Humm looks like he and his team are broke._ "Ahh here we go mission details." She scanned over the files seeing nothing but recon on some places and minor engagements but they were against some pretty bad guys. "Call of duty? Really Jake that's your high score?" She giggled to her self and continued on till she saw their personal records. "Cpl. Jake Jensen United States Army? What the hell?" She read on. " Uniformed Services Communications Division." She got up and walked away from the laptop stunned look on her face. "Oh my god he's one of us?" she went into the bathroom and turned the water on. "Why am I trying to hack the computer of a United States Army Black Opps Communications expert?"

She dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone she scrolled down to the word "DAD" and hit dial. She knew he wouldn't pick up she was very aware that he died three months ago. That did not stop her however from continuing to pay for her dad's cell phone just so she could leave him voice mails. _You have reached General Robert Sparks I'm away from my phone right now, leave me message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If this is an emergency call my office and they will tell you how to get a hold of me._ She took a breath in. "Hey daddy it's me. I just have a really quick question for you." She turned off the water and walked back into the room. She walked over to the open laptop. "Remember that boy I dated way back in the day Jake Jensen? Well I got an assignment to hack his computer cause he's a terrorist I guess, but he really isn't and he's just one of us I think. Like there has been some sort of misunderstanding. I'm reading the files from his computer and well I know Jake dad. I know him better then some stupid file and he is no Terrorist! I'm just wondering what I should I do. I'm at a loss here daddy I even think I may still" She took a deep breath in. "Dad what should I do?" She was startled by a knock on the door. She dropped her phone on top of the keyboard and when she bent down to pick it up the screen read "delete?" She smiled "Thanks dad." She hit delete and erased everything she had taken of course it was all backed up on Raph but she had to get some answers first before she handed this information over. She walked over and opened the door. "Hey."

A man came into the room. "Who were you talking to?" He looked around her room trying to find who she was talking to.

She shut the door. "Just my dad."

He gave her a puzzled look. "You know your dad's dead right?"

"Yeah Roque I am AWARE!" _God he can be such an asshole sometimes._

He saw the laptop on her bed. "Is this it?" He opened it up. "There's nothing on here!" He slammed it shut.

She jumped at this outburst. "That's what I was trying to say on the phone I got caught I couldn't complete the download."

"How did you get caught exactly." He sat on the edge of her bed. He took a knife out of his pocket and started to twirl it around his thumb.

She leaned against a chair. _God I hate when he does that I mean it's like oh look I'm so badass I have a knife bla freakin bla!_ "The piece of shit computer I had to use set off his computer." She didn't want to tell him that she actually known the mission objective that could spell trouble for everyone. "So before I got really busted I bailed out through the window. Then I came back here called you and here we are" She watched him sit there and stare at her for awhile like he trying to read something that wasn't there. She tried not to stare back but it's kind of hard with a guy who has a freakin scar across his eye.

"Roque?"

He got up from the bed he pulled a file out from under his jacket. "Do you know what this is?" He threw the file at her.

She knelt down to pick it up. She opened it and saw it was her mission to hack into known terrorists laptop and retrieve all information from it. Showed maps, satellite images, a bunch of legal crap. "Yeah this was my mission."

He cracked his knuckles. "Where in that file does it say that the mission was a HE?"

_Shit_! She bit her lip. "I did not mean the mission was a he what I meant was me being the card carrying feminist that I am, all evil computers I'm hacking are he's, his's, men, boys you name it I've called them that.

Roque stood in front of her his knife still in his hand. Robin swallowed hard she was scared and had no idea how she getting out of this one. "What do want me to say Roque I FUCKED UP! I underestimated the targets defenses and luckily I got out before they came charging through the fucking door! Now get the fuck out of my face right now! She shoved him away from her. _Holy shit I'm gonna die! I just poked the scariest motherfucker I've ever met in my life! Shit I said "they" why the hell can't you shut the hell up Robin?_

"Max want's to meet you." He put his knife back in its sheath. Be at this address at this time tomorrow. He gave her a card with all the meeting information on it. "Don't be late he hates it when people are late?" Robin sank against the wall she put her hands on her knees and nodded. Roque opened the door and stepped out side. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number."

"Hello"

"We are gonna need him sir."

"Well that's unfortunate for him isn't it?"

"Yes yes sir it is. Ah do you still want to meet Robin tomorrow or should I just kill her?"

"Roque please she is still a member of this team her father sacrificed for her to be a member of this team. No killing her for now. Besides I believe I have a use for her yet."

"Very good sir"

The phone hung up and he walked down the stairs of the hotel, got into his car and drove off.

* * *

"I got it!" Jensen said from inside their new motel room. "The computer at least is here." He wrote down the address and handed it to Clay.

"Excellent. Good work Jensen" Clay stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I think after today we could all go for a beer."

Pooch got up and followed Clay and Aisha to the door. "Jay ,Cougs ya guys comin?"

Jensen looked at the crowd by the door. "Ya know what I'm gonna sit this round out. I still have a lot of work to do on Hilde before she's tip top again."

Clay eyed Jensen suspiciously. "Jensen?"

"What? I've had a very traumatic day. I just want to rest tonight. Scouts honor you can trust me." He made huge cartoonish grin at Clay.

"Yeah I'll trust you as soon as Cougar misses a shot. That's how much I trust you." He looked at Cougar who nodded back.

'I am hurt just absolutely hurt! I don't need Cougar to stay and watch me." He sank in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Either Cougar stays or Aisha can stay and watch you." Clay threatened. "Your choice."

Jensen threw his hands in the air. "Cougs my man! What will it be monopoly, scrabble, anything ya want!"

Clay laughed. "You two have a good night."

The door shut as Jensen got up. "Well buddy I think I am gonna crash early." He started to make his way to the back bedroom. "So I'm just gonna go into the room and sleep." He opened the door. "I'm sleeping all night ok Cougs?"

Cougar nodded and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Good idea" Cougar put his hat over his eyes and waved good night to Jensen.

Jensen shut the door behind him. "Wow that was way to easy! That was like throwing a hot dog down a hallway easy!"

Jensen snuck over to the bed and bunched up his pillows and blankets to make it look like he was sleeping. He went back to the door and peeked out to see if Cougar was still asleep in the chair. He saw the Spaniard legs up on the chair he was sitting on and the hat still over his eyes. He shut the door and made his way to the window. He opened it and looked outside. "This fall would not kill me but it will hurt like bitch." He looked to the right of the building and saw a metal pipe. "Yahtzee!" He went back inside and started to dig threw his bag. "Come on where are you?" He pulled out a pair of gloves that he normally used for repelling with a line but they would work for what he needed them for. Checking one more time to see if Cougar was still asleep he climbed out the window and grabbed on to the pole. "Well at least I know if I need a career change I have a promising skill as a pole dancer. He shimmied down the pole. "And the crowd goes wild." He says as his feet hit the ground. Taking his gloves off he turns around to a bright flash light in his face. "AH! I swear man if you woke up to what I just did you'd climb out the window too!" He covered his eyes to dim the light being flashed in his face. "Look buddy I'm sorry I missed the audition to be on Cops so if you could kill the."

"Where are you going?" The light clicked off and a shadow wearing a distinct cowboy hat stood in front of him.

"Cougar? Is that you?" Jensen blinked a few times adjusting to the light change. "I just left you upstairs! How in the hell did you… there's no way you could have…. " He scratched his head and looked up at the window he had climbed out of. "You were asleep? …. Ok Cougar I'm asking flat out do you have super powers? Is the force with you? On a scale of Night Crawler to Deadpool how do you do it?"

Cougar just shook his head grabbed Jensen's arm and started to drag him back to they're room.

"Come on Cougar! I'm not a little kid here! I'm not grounded! I don't need a baby sitter! I should be able to come and go as I please." Jensen was becoming dead weight so Cougar let him fall to the ground.

"We have orders." Cougar grabbed Jensen's ankle this time so he couldn't do the dead weight thing again and continued dragging him back to they're room.

"COUGAR! Come on this is ridiculous!" He was trying to find something to grab on too.

"I know sneaking out was bad choice and I'm sorry for that." Cougar was just about to turn the corner. "DAMN IT COUGAR STOP!"

Cougar shocked by Jensen's outburst stopped and let go of his leg. Jensen got up and dusted him self off. Cougar stood there waiting for Jensen's explanation. Instead what he got was a Jensen standing there kicking his feet on the ground. "Your going to see her aren't you?"

Jensen looked at Cougar and nodded. "I have to see her Cougs you of all people should get why."

Cougar starred at Jensen. He was still shuffling his feet around while looking at him there was _almost a hint of begging in his eyes. Damn it! Why does he have to go see her so damn badly? Doesn't he understand that it's over and if it weren't she would not have held a gun to his back!_

"I don't trust her."

Jensen stopped shuffling and looked straight into Cougars eyes. "I know you don't, but I'll be fine."

_Yeah like this afternoon when she knocked you out after she had the gun to your back. Idiota._ Cougar took a deep breath.

"Cougs come on. I promise one well two hours tops!" Jensen pleaded with Cougar. "Please Cougar I need to do this. You know I need to do this."

_I know that I'm going to regret this. _He nodded at Jensen giving him the ok to go.

"REALLY! Ah Cougar I could kiss you right now if I didn't think that would get me killed!" He grabbed the Spaniard in a hug and squeezed. "Your my best friend Cougs! Thank you for understanding."

Cougar patted Jensen's shoulder as Jensen let go of his hug. "She does anything I get to kill her." Cougar turned around not even waiting for Jensen to agree there was no need for him to. This was not a negotiation this was a promise.

"Deal Cougs!" Jensen shouted as Cougar turned the corner. He dug in to his pocket and pulled out the address. "Well better start walkin."

Cougar got to the room and went into the back room he noticed on the nightstand was Jensen's gun. "Idiota!"

**All right! Hope ya enjoyed that and i'll see ya in the next chappy! Thanks for reading :D Oh and don't forget to tell me what ya thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, well has anyone ever been writing a fic and the characters were doing things they were not supposed to be doing! Any who this fic has taken a HUGE twist and well yeah don't blame me blame ... well ya guys I'm sure know who to blame ;) **

**Thanks to Jensen's Petunia for her beta and still thanks to nir meril too even though the story is going this way you'll still love it! (I hope... again don't blame me!)**

**Also thanks to everyone who is or has read it and hasn't given up on it. I hate that my real life is affecting mt FF life so much but I WILL GET THIS DONE! this is a promise to all there will be a complete on this one day! Thanks again everyone I know I have said this before but "The Losers" fandom is one of the best! :D**

**Special thanks to Jensen's Petunia, Alex Kade, and Unwanted in Wonderland! THANKS GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT! XD**

**

* * *

**

Robin sat in the corner of her hotel room. It was dark now and the only light in the room was coming from the bath room. She had not moved since Roque told her the words that she never wanted to hear. _Max wants to meet you _kept going through her mind over and over again. Why now ? She's only been working for him for 6 months and he had never expressed interest in meeting her before. _Max wants to meet you, Max wants to meet you, MAX WANTS TO MEET YOU. _

"ARGH!" She screamed out rocking back and forth on the floor. "Fuckin A Robin!" She hung her head between arms and talked into her knees. "Roque didn't mean Max wants to meet you , he meant Max wants to kill you."

Her attention turned to a sound at her door. _Someone's here to do it now. SHIT!_! She looked around the room and saw the laptop she hated still on the bed. She tippie toed over to the bed and grabbed the computer then hid behind the door to enter the room_. I'm not going down without a fight mother fucker_!

She took in a deep breath as the door quietly opened and a figure made it's way inside her room. She snuck behind it , lifted the laptop as high as she could and crashed it down on the back of the intruder. The intruder then made a sickening thud as they hit the floor. Satisfied and freaking out Robin ran to the light switch and flicked it on. Fully expecting to see a goon of Max's on the ground unconscious , she turned around ready to hit them again. She stared for just a second at the figure sinking into the moss green carpet and dropped the computer.

"OH SHIT!" She ran over and knelt by the man. She turned him over and confirmed her thought. "Jake!" She patted his cheeks and shook him but there was no response. "FUCK! He's out like a cheap light bulb." Robin got up and closed the door to her room. She was thinking that maybe if she turned around Jake would all of a sudden not be on the floor of her hotel room. "God damn it!" She hung her head down and walked back over to the unconscious hacker on the floor. "Well this is just peachy fucking keen isn't it?" She got her arms under his and tried to lift him up on to the bed. "God damn Jake how much do you weight?" She lost her balance and dropped him on the floor, his head bouncing up and down against it. Robin cringed at the sound it made. "Shit! Sorry Jake." Robin tried again and dropped him again. She just was not strong enough to lift him onto the bed. "Ya know what Jake? She said arguing with the lifeless hacker. "Fine you win." dropping him on the floor for the last time. "You can stay down there."

Frustrated with the current situation , she retreated back to the corner she was sitting in , hoping it wouldn't take long for Jake to wake up. "You idiot. Don't you know I have other much more important issues to deal with right now then you being unconscious on my floor?"

Cougar was pacing back and forth in the hotel room. He could not believe he let Jensen go off by himself and that the idiot had once again forgotten to take his gun! Cougar growled and slammed his fist onto the table that had Jensen's laptop still on it. _I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to him. Jensen … my Jensen…. _He fell to his knees and looked at the laptop now with out an owner. "I should have come clean about my true feelings for you Jensen , I should have been more persistent." He talked to the laptop wishing Jensen were behind it listening to him. "I should have spoken my true feelings to you sooner and now I fear that I have pushed you into the arms of another." He put his head on the table. "Another that is no good for you and will probably get you killed or kill you herself. My Jensen , mi amor what have I done?"

Jensen could feel carpet on his cheek and a pounding headache. _God damnit! Did my head all of a sudden become a legal ball for soccer or something?_ He groaned as he tried to get up. _Ok that's not happening_. He groaned louder.

Robin lifted her head up and saw Jensen on the floor trying to get up. "Jake!" she crawled over to him and put his head in her lap. "Are you ok?"

He blinked his eyes staring up at the blurry figure above him. "Cougar?" he squeezed out.

Robin gave him a puzzled look. "Oh no , I hope you don't have a concussion if you think I'm a wild cat." She looked on the floor around him and spotted his glasses that had been knocked off when she had hit him. "Ah these should help." She cleaned them off with the sleeve from her hoodie and then she put them on his face. "Better?"

Jensen blinked a few times to adjust to his newly found vision. "Robin …. Robin is that you?" He started to move his head around searching for her face. "Robin I can hear you but I can't see you."

Robin's eyes widened in fear. "Oh my god Jake! I'm sorry , I didn't know it was you , I thought you were gonna…"

Jensen lifted his arms and was searching for her. "Robin where are you? Come closer to me."

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm here Jake", she placed her hand on top of his head and was stroking his hair.

"Robin come closer. I can't hear you very well.' Robin leaned closer to Jensen's mouth. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Jake I'm right here. Can you feel me?" Jensen's eyes stopped to wondering and focused on her's he looked up and grinned. Jensen's eyes stopped wandering and focused on hers as he looked up and grinned.

"Why did you hit me with your piece of shit laptop?"

Robin's tears ceased as she shot up in a rage. "Jake Jensen that was not funny! I thought I really hurt you." She kicked him in the side.

'Ouch! Hey watch it , I'm injured here!' He said trying to block her next wind up of kicks.

"I COULD KILL YOU. ARGHHH!" She said still kicking him.

"OUCH! Hey…. Ok… OK! Robin I'm sorry. AHH! It wasn't funny. I'M SORRY!"

Robin stopped kicking the bundle of blonde on the floor. "What the hell are you doing here? And didn't anyone ever teach you to , ohhhhh , FUCKING KNOCK ! "

Jensen sat up and sat crossed legged on the floor leaning against the side of the bed. "Did anyone ever tell you that hitting someone with your piece of shit laptop to the back of their skull is rude?"

"YOU WERE BREAKING IN!" She yelled back.

"If I had knocked would you have opened the door?" He answered back.

Robin now leaned against the door facing Jensen. "Probably not , cause I don't want to talk to you!" She snapped back at him.

"See? I want to talk to you so if you were not gonna let me in then breaking in was my only option." Jensen explained while rubbing the back of his head. "Now if only you had acted like a NORMAL girl and just screamed and ran instead of assaulting me my plan would have worked out great!" He yelled back at her. "WHY CANT THINGS EVER BE SIMPLE WITH YOU?"

Robin pointed at him. "Simple? I'M NOT SIMPLE? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! IF I REMEMBER RIGHT JAKE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE THINGS NOT SIMPLE WHEN I CAUGHT YOU WITH ANNA'S TONGUE DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT !"

Jensen shot up from the floor. "I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU! I WAS REALLY FUCKING DRUNK AND HONESTLY THAT COULD HAVE BEEN OR BUGS FUCKING BUNNY AND I STILL WOULD HAVE HAD NO CLUE WHO WAS THERE!"

"YOU WERE DRUNK?" She lunged across the room at him and started to punch his shoulder. "THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE? YOU'VE HAD WHAT? 6 YEARS TO COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GIVE ME? YOUR WERE FUCKING DRUNK! FUCK YOU JAKE! FUCK YOU AND YOUR "I WAS DRUNK" BULL SHIT! I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE!"

She slapped him across the face and watched as his glasses flew off and landed on the carpet. Jensen whipped his head back around and starred into her eyes for a second before grabbing the sides of her face pressing a kiss on her lips. He then released her and watched as she took a step back. "Sorry , I ah don't really know why I did that."

Robin stood there shocked for what to her seemed like it could have been hours , but in reality was only a couple of seconds. Here he was, Jake Jensen. The only love she has ever known, on the last day of her life. All the anger and pain he had caused her melted away as she jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his hips. Jensen was caught off guard and fell back onto the bed that was behind him. Robin wasted no time. She made a grab for his shirt and pulled it over his head. Then she started to kiss his neck and bite at his ear.

"Oh god Robin what are you doing?" Jensen squirmed under her.

"Shut up and let me have this one thing ok?" She undid the buckle on his belt and proceeded to slide his jeans off.

Jensen just laid there with a million thoughts going through his head. One being what the hell was he doing right now? He watched as she took her jeans and shirt off and then made sure that he too was as naked as she was. _Again self I ask what the hell are you doing_! Jensen could feel Robin on top of him beginning to warm him up by taking him into her mouth. He gasped and closed his eyes and started to have an internal argument with himself . _Come on Jensen , do something. Anything. Don't just lay here and let her do all the work you dip!… But self I don't really wanna be here right now. I'd much rather be… IF YOU SAY WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GONNA SAY , you had your shot and threw it away. Now stop thinking and fuck already!_

It's not that he didn't want to have sex with Robin. He has done it before and even though he still cared a great deal for her he did not love her that way anymore. His heart belonged to another , even if he was stupid and wouldn't blame them if they didn't want it anymore. He could feel the heat of skin on skin and all of sudden he saw Cougar. He felt a big stupid grin appear on his face. He thought he might have let the sniper's name leave his lips but wasn't sure. All he knew was it felt so good to feel the warmth of another person on him. He could feel his orgasm inside him waiting , longing to escape. Getting closer and closer the faster she moved her head up and down. Part of him held back though. He wanted to save this moment for Cougar. He wanted it to be with him.

"Jake? Hey are you alive up there?" Robin asked sounding out of breath.

Jensen opened his eyes and looked down at Robin. Her hair was everywhere and looked kind of a mess but her eyes looked through him like they were 18 again. She was still stunning. _Cougar may be a really nice fantasy I let slip through my fingers , but now Robin she's…. She's…Oh I don't fucking know anymore! _

Jensen suddenly pulled Robin up and flipped her onto her back. He took two of his fingers and placed them inside her. Robin gasped as pleasure enveloped her. If she was gonna die soon she was glad she could go out like this. Jensen removed his fingers and positioned himself to go inside her.

Robin could feel Jensen push his way inside of her. _Oh my god this feels so good!…Robin what the hell are you doing? Not even an hour ago you were wanting to never see him again and now your letting him fuck your brains out?…Shut up self , a lot can change in an hour , an hour ago I wasn't gonna die in less then a day and he is so not fucking my brains out! _Jensen quickened his thrusts. _Ok , now he IS fucking my brains out but still he… I can't believe you're letting him do this even after he said…SHUT UP SELF! _

Jensen thrusted in and out of her trying to go as deep inside of her as she would allow. Moans of pleasure escaped her lips as she latched onto his back and held on for dear life. Jensen had so many emotions running through him : anger, lust, confusion, ; and why did it take so damn long for them to find each other again? There were days where he would have given both balls to be right where he is right now but now he can't get Cougar off out of his mind. _Man this is fucked up! I let them both slip away and now , NOW I can't stop thinking about fucking Cougar and then She fucking decides to come back NOW! _He pushed harder and faster trying to get this over with but then the other part of his brain said take your time , you have all night. _FUCK! Why did she have to come back when I'm not in love with her anymore and why did I have to tell Cougar I didn't want to have that kind of relationship! What the hell do I know? I don't know , don't trust what I have to say. FUCK!_

"Oh god damn!" he cried out as he released inside of her. He hovered there looking down at her for a second and then rolled off and looked at the ceiling. _This was wrong . I care for her yes . I always will , no doubt there. I just feel… Cougar why did you let me come here? I thought you would have fought with me more you bastard! You would have won too, I think? I'm sure you knew this was gonna happen , how could you not? I wish I would have not been so afraid but I didn't think you would ever give up on me either. I guess I was wrong_.

He sighed as Robin rolled over and looked at him. "Hey Jake , I … ummm … I have a question?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "Is it how can I still be this good after such a long time? Well , ya see Robin , it's like riding a bike."

"No , geeze , no not that at all!" she laughed and swatted his chest. "No , my question is…" Robin got quiet trying to find the words. "Ummm.. Who's Cougar?"

* * *

**SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY for the cliffy! I just had to end it there cause well you'll see but I swear it wont be another 2 months before another update I have a certain someone *cough* Jensen's Petunia *cough* who is on me like a fat kid eats chocolate! Thanks again every let me know what ya think of the new direction love it or hate it? It's cool either way I'm just happy that people are actually giving it a looksie :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**What up Losers? check this out huh huh huh ready ready ready? YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH I am really working on this thing! Like i said I WILL GET IT DONE!**

**So of course this goes out to my sis Jp! WHAT UP! XD now she has some fics on here that are must reads MUST FUCKING READS! sooooo read them ok? :D**

**Well what are ya waiting for! ENJOY!**

**(note if ya already read this chapter im sorry but it was an epic fail and the wrong document ... yeah i know go me!... but this is the real one *shakes head* seriously can't belive i did that! oh well .. for those who have not read this and this is your first time ummm ignore that up there statement and just keep thinking *waves hand in front of you* you must keep reading you must keep reading you must keep reading...so carry on :D  
**

**

* * *

**

Jensen swallowed hard. _Shit I must have been just a tad louder then I had originally thought. Come on Jensen he's a friend ,he's on your team, he's saved your ass more times then you can count, he's the guy that can actually put up with my crap, he's the one that you think you're in love with but you missed that boat so yeah …. ANYTHING PICK ONE_! "Cougar is…" he trailed off and looked Robin up and down.

"Jake?" Robin asked putting her hand on his chest. "Is it a girl ya got back home?" Robin thought for a second. "An older women ya got at home?"

Jensen tried to hold back a snort because Cougar hated it when he was called a "Cougar" and not just Cougar. "Ahhh not exactly." Jensen answered scratching his head.

"Hey it's ok I swear I'm not mad or anything really. Who is she?"

Jensen bit his lip and started to tell Robin his story. "Cougar is ahhh, a friend of mine that, well they had feelings for me and told me about it and I kind of told them that I didn't feel the same way. "Jensen took a deep breath and started explaining again. "Ok that's not true I did feel it, what ever it was, but I was still really hung up on you so I said I wasn't ready to try anything yet. Looking back I should have just said I was ready and I'm pretty sure I would have gotten a lot more sleep and not driven them crazy with my baggage."

Robin noticed that Jake used the words they and them a lot in that explanation. She thought for a second like it was a puzzle and there was a missing a piece. Did she know the Cougar that he was speaking of? Was that why he was being so vague about it? _Who in the hell is he talking _… Just like that it hit her like a punch in the face. "Jake? You called that sniper Cougar! Oh my god is it him!"

Jensen's cheeks turned a very bright shade of red and nodded. "Yeah it's him. He told me he had feelings for me and I had kind of a crush on him but wasn't sure if it was a good idea." He rubbed his face and took another deep breath. Robin sat in silence listening to her former flame spill his guts. "I mean we are … correction were in the military and I still wasn't all the way over you yet and I …" Jensen stopped trying to find the words to explain how he felt with out saying something he would regret. "Robin I was with you for almost what? 5 maybe 6 years? Now out of no where I all of a sudden find that I like a guy? How does that happen, it doesn't does it? Plus the questions I have like do we tell anyone, is he gonna be mad if we don't? This is such a change and I guess I choked, I fucking choked, told him no and that's it. We stayed friends.

Robin put an arm around Jensen and hugged him, but not in the romantic we just fucked sort of way, no this hug was a comforting one telling him she was there for him. "Jake you said his name during sex. Clearly you want more than friendship with him."

"Ok yeah see that's the thing." Jensen got up from the bed leaving Robin still on it. He started pacing around talking to her but not looking at her. She watched as he did this not even caring that he was still naked. She was sure that sooner or later he would notice and well he still had an amazing body to look at it and it didn't seem like she was gonna get to look at it again so she took as many mental shots as she could.

"I really wasn't sure. I wasn't but he said that and it was like a seed, a fucking seed got planted in my brain and it grew and it grew and GREW! I couldn't get him off my mind Robin! He was everywhere. I noticed everything he did down to how many times he cleaned his fucking gun! Which by the way is one of the hottest things I have ever seen in my life." Jensen cleared his throat and continued. I just wasn't sure what to do with the information my body was telling me compared to what my brain was saying. It's like my body and mind were in a big fight of world war magnitude and there was never gonna be a fucking winner cause god damit fucking Switzerland was my feelings for you!"

Robin sighed and got up. She put her hoodie on and picked up Jensen's clothes as he continued ranting. She picked up his glasses and laid them all on the foot of the bed. She looked for Jensen and saw that he had fallen against the bed hands on his face still talking but not really able to understand anymore. She grabbed the blanket from the bed and sat beside him. "I just don't know what to do now Robin. I don't fucking know. I was with you for so long how can I just throw that away for a shot I'm not even sure I have anymore."

Robin took her fingers and touched them to Jensen's lips. "Jake shuusssh." She wrapped the blanket around him. "Listen to me ok?" He turned his head and stared at him with crystal blue eyes. "We are not getting back together it just wouldn't work out." Robin went in her mind for a second wanting to choose these next words very carefully. "Don't think of me as back, I'm not back just … umm … visiting and could leave at any second ok?"

Jensen accepted the blanket and stared at her saying what she was saying confusion growing on his face. "Robin I don't get it you're here now and even if we don't get back together I'm not gonna loose you again. I fucking refuse to do that I just got you back in my life, my crazy fucked to hell in a hand basket life." Jensen got up and offered his hand to Robin. "Sorry babe but I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Tears started to well up behind Robin's eyes. She didn't want to leave him either. She wanted to go with him and say fuck you to Roque and Max, hell the entire CIA, she didn't care anymore. "I FAILED A MISSION JAKE!" she stopped and looked at him.

"I'm not following you. You failed a mission? What mission?"

Robin rolled her tear filled eyes. "YOU DUMMY! You were my mission to get this." She reached under the bed and pulled out Raph. She opened the lid and there still as an open document was everything she had taken from Jensen's computer. "I don't know why my boss thinks you and your team are terrorists so before I handed this over to him I wanted to know."

Jensen looked at the open document and saw everything all their missions, profiles, bank accounts. "My call of duty score? You got that too?"

Robin nodded and pointed to the screen. "That score sucks monkey balls by the way." She laughed and leaned against his shoulder.

"Hey it's not like I have an abundant amount of time to play when I have hot chicks stealing shit from my computer."

Robin smiled "This happens often does it?"

"Well I thought I had it under control there for a while but there has been an increase lately in hot chicks stealing from me yes." Jensen shook his head and moved his shoulder. "Hand me my glasses would ya?" This is all a giant blur of brightness right now." He asked. Robin got up and retrieved the glasses from the pile of Jensen's clothes and tossed them to him. Jensen caught them and put them on. He continued to stare at the screen and see everything she had taken. Robin finished putting her clothes on and laid on the bed resting her chin on the top of his head watching the screen. Jensen felt her breath on his blonde spikes and smiled. He really did miss her a lot and there were not too many people in the world that could sit there and just stare at a computer screen and know what he was doing.

Jensen was scrolling through their individual profiles when she raised her head up. "Jake go back!"  
Jensen scrolled back up to the profile that read Cpt. William Roque. He clicked the link open and a picture of Roque popped up. Robin shot up and grabbed Raph out of Jensen's hands and frantically read the screen. "Jake this guy, he's a spy! You can't trust him! He's the one who told me where you would be!"

Jensen turned around and looked at Robin like she was speaking a different language. "I don't see how he could do that. Robin Roque died. He is dead. In fact he is very dead. Blown up in plane dead."

"Jake listen to me!" she showed him the picture on the screen again. "This guy right here Roque. He is the one I answer to and he answers to Max. I was sent to get information from your laptop and give it to this guy." She pointed at the picture to make her point extra clear. "He is then going to give it to Max and then I don't know. I do know though Roque is NOT dead. He is very much alive and very scary. I DON'T LIKE HIM! He does this thing with knives trying to be extra scary and is in general a big Jerk."

Jensen's eye's grew larger and larger the more Robin explained. "Roque's alive? And did you say YOU work for Max!" Jensen stood up dropping the blanket on the floor. "YOU WORK FOR MAX!"

Robin blushed again as a naked Jensen stood in front of her. "Um, Jake I'm thinking that Cougar would be kind of upset with your current state right now." She grabbed the pile of Jensen's clothes and threw them to him. "Dude ya naked put some clothes on."

Jensen shot her a hard look and put his pants on. "Don't change the subject you said you work for Max."

"Yeah I said that very good. We're on the same page. I work for Max. What of it?"

Jensen pulled his shirt over his head and cursed as his glasses got caught in the neck hole. "What of it? Robin, Max is the guy who ordered our chopper be blown to kingdom come. Max is the one who killed 25 kids cause of that chopper blowing up. Max is the one single reason why I have to live on the run and can't go home and see my family. Should I fucking continue?"

Robin's jaw dropped as she listened to Jensen talk. "Jake I'm so sorry I didn't know."

Jensen rubbed his hands over his face. _This is just entirely too much to deal with now. First all the shit with Cougar and now I find out that Robin doesn't just work for any random person but FUCKING MAX! This is too much, way too much_. "Robin you need to tell me exactly what you do and you need to do it now cause really if one more bomb gets dropped I cannot be held responsible for what I would do."

Robin sat against the headboard and cracked her knuckles. "Ok I can do that." She cracked her neck and continued. "When we broke up my dad was waiting for me at my dorm room. He said that he knew I could hack but no idea I could do that. I told him I had help and dropped your name. Then he offered me a job. I had to go through training and stuff but nothing like basic. Guess being the daughter of a 4 star general has it's perks." Jensen was starring daggers in her eyes but not talking. This made her feel very unnerved so she kept talking to fill the silence. "I worked by my father's side for years till one day I saw him and Max talking. My father was yelling at him and then stormed away swearing to the heavens. My dad then came over to me and said if that guy ever talks to me to tell him right away." Robin's eyes started to tear up again. "I didn't get the chance though cause that night I went over to his house for dinner and he was…" She stopped and swallowed the giant lump in her throat. "He was dead. I guess it was a home invasion that went really wrong." Robin let some tears drip down her face but wiped them away quickly. "They shot him three times in the chest and left Jake! What kind of fucking home invasion is that when you kill someone and don't even steal anything?" Robin's tears started to fall from her face. Jensen sat beside her and put his arm around her, pulling her towards him. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "So my dad died and when I came back to work I had been reassigned to work for Max do all his hacking needs and what not or lose my job. At the time I really did not want to lose my job so I went with him. Looking back I should have left and got a job in retail or something. That was about a year ago now and I've regretted it ever sense."

Jensen turned her to face him. "So you failed a mission and now you think Max is gonna kill you? Is that it?"

Robin nodded and hung her head down. "That's why I don't want you to say I'm back cause I'll just be leaving here anyway. Roque stopped by before you got here and said that Max wanted to meet me. I have only seen him that one time other then that I deal with Roque and he deals with Max. Now Max wants to meet me. What do think is gonna happen?"

Robin buried her head in Jensen's chest and sobbed into it. "I don't want to die Jake. I want to be with you and help you get your life back. I want to meet Cougar and tell ya what I think of him. I want to go home and not have to think about every horrible thing I have done in that man's name."

"You wanna meet Cougar? And then tell me what you think of him?"

"Jake Jensen seriously! I'm having a moment and that's what you take from it?" Robin shook her head. "Of course I want to meet him. I have to give him the bestie look over don't I?"

Jensen smiled and hugged her. "I guess you do." He let her go and got up. "Now first thing we have to do is keep you with the living and for that we need reinforcements IE I'm going to get my team so you can tell them everything you told me and we can make it so I wont have to figure out how a zombie works to keep you up and moving." Jensen made his way to the door. "When do you have to meet him?"

"A couple hours." She got up and met him at the door. "Jake you don't have to."

Before she could finish Jensen said, "Robin you are not dying today and in order for me to ensure this I need my team. They can help. Give me 48 minuets and I'll be back with them ok? DON'T GO TO THAT MEETING WITHOUT US , UNDERSTAND?"

Robin nodded. "I won't Jake, I'll wait for you and your team. I'll tell them everything I know and do what I can to help out. I promise."

"Pinkie promise?" Jensen said raising his pinkie to her.

"Yeah Jake pinkie promise." Robin rolled her eyes as her pinkie interlocked with Jensen's. "Dork."

He let her pinkie go and opened the door. "I'm holding you to it now, same penalty if ya break it?"

Robin raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh really? Again I don't thing Cougar would appreciate that Jake."

"NOT WHAT I MEANT! What I meant was the buying of some sort of meal Robin, geeeesh your brain can go in the gutter quick." Jensen shut the door behind him laughing and pulled out his cell phone. "Shit! I was here way too long and Cougar is gonna freak." He walked down the stairs to the parking lot of the motel he started to dial the sniper's number when his mouth and nose were covered by a cloth.

"Shuuuuuuush Jensen. Just breath. Better for ya if you don't fight."

Jensen tried to turn his head to see who it was but was quickly loosing losing, the battle to stay awake. He tried one last thing which was to hit send and dial Cougar. If he could do that then the sniper would hear the struggle and come save him.

Jensen's attacker saw the phone and took it from him before he could hit send. "I don't think so Jensen. Cougar is not gonna save you this time

Jensen's eyes grew heavy. He tried so hard to fight but the drug on the rag was too much for him to handle and before he knew it he unconscious.

* * *

**CLIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIE! MUHAHAHAHA it just means i have to get my next chappy up here like NOW! annnnnnnnnnnnnnd I WILL!**


End file.
